The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, implements, such as landscape rakes, augers and various blades are arranged to be pulled behind a tractor by attaching the implements to a rear end of a tractor via a three-point hitch. To facilitate attaching the implements to the three-point hitch, commonly a quick-hitch apparatus is attached to a pair of outer or draft links and an upper center link of the three-point hitch. The quick-hitch apparatus has hooks adapted for quick attachment to three-point hitch attachment locations on the implement. Unfortunately, this configuration does not allow for the easy manipulation of the implement once coupled to the tractor.
Additionally, these implements typically have fixed specialized hardware with very defined uses. While it is sometimes possible to use one implement for several tasks, the nature of the farming industry requires safety, flexibility, and efficiency. These requirements lead equipment users to purchase multiple implements for use with their tractors.